1. Technical Field
The invention deals with a drill head, especially for introduction into pipes, with a rear attachment piece and a front cutting body of larger diameter, which has cutting ridges extending in the drive direction, where the cutting ridges are convex curved and have a cutting edge on both sides in the circumferential direction at their radial end.
2. Related Art
Drill heads of this type are used, for example, to bore out deposits in pipes. To this end, the drill heads are rotated by means of a spiral, a shaft, or alternatively a flush-driven drill motor, and moved in the axial direction.